Lord's Quests
Lords are found in Cities, Castles, or in the map, and their quests include collecting taxes, catching criminals or delivering messages. They may also wish to borrow one of your Companions. These quests are identical the ones in Mount and Blade: Warband. The quests are: *'Collect taxes:' You will be asked to collect the taxes from a town or a village. While collecting, and after enough time has passed, you will be asked if you wish to continue collecting (citizens/villagers will get angry and even revolt; you'll have to fight them and you'll lose relationship with that city/village) or to halve the taxes (the Lord who gave you the quest won't give you any reward). If you collect all the taxes, you'll get one fifth of them from the Lord. Note: once you've completed this quest, the time limit is removed. If you are feeling a little greedy, you can keep the money for yourself (usually about 5000 denars) and avoid the lord who gave you the quest, you will lose a lots of relationship, and the Lord will remember the act and remind to you every time you meet him, you can pay him back later, but he will keep all the taxes. *'Rescue a relative: '''This quest is available whenever the lord has any relatives who are held captive by enemies in either a town or castle. You can quickly determine who will give the quest by asking any bartender what work is available. Your task will be to free the lord, either by successfully capturing the castle or town, or by breaking in and freeing the lord. You can free lords even without this quest, though you will not be awarded with anything except honor and a relationship boost with the lord. Note that unlike other quests, this one does not have a "cooldown timer" -- you can complete this quest and immediately receive it again if a lord has another imprisoned relative, though you can't have more than one active rescue quest at the same time. This quest is one of the easiest and quickest ways to gain relationship, honor, money, and experience if you are neutral with respect to both the warring factions. *'Bounty Hunting:' You will be asked to kill a criminal who took refuge in a village. You must go to the village center, and find a character named "Nervous Man"; talk to him and kill him. Go collect your reward (usually 300 denars); if you refuse to get paid, you'll gain honor, but will always lose reputation with the village you found and killed the man in. *'Give an Oath of Homage:' Go to the king and give him your oath of homage. *'Report to the Marshall:' Go to the Marshall of your Faction. Talk to him and he will give you another quest. *'Follow Marshall:' Follow the army of the Marshall. If you get too far away from the army, you will fail. The game will warn you when you are about to fail. Tip: Right-click on the Marshall's party and select 'Accompany Party' and wait. *'Deliver cattle:' You have to buy (or steal) cattle in a village and deliver it to the Marshall's army. *'Join an assault:' Your Marshall asks you to join an assault of a town or a castle. *'Scouting:' You will be asked to scout three places (usually nearby castles and villages) and then report back. To scout the places, you just have to walk in circles around them until a message appears saying that the ''(name) has been scouted. *'Escort lady to town:' A lady related to the lord who will give you this quest will join your party. Escort her to the destination (a town) and she will give you a reward. *'Lend Companion' You will be asked to lend one of your heroes to the Lord for about a week. After some time go back to the Lord and he will return your companion to you (Warning, if the lord you lent your hero to is convicted of treason, that hero will be lost forever). *'Deliver Message to Lord:' You will be asked to deliver a message to a certain Lord. Find him and speak to him. A simple quest for beginners. *'Return Lent Money:' You will be asked to return some money lent to a Lord on behalf of another Lord. To convince the lord into giving you the money back (usually 3500 denars), you can sacrifice your relationship status with him, effectively diminishing your standing in his eyes, or pay him (persuading him may rise/lower the cost). Return the money and you'll get one fifth of the income. *'Start War' You will be asked to start a war against a Faction. To achieve this, you will have to attack some caravans belonging to that Faction. Completing this quest will result in honor loss. *'Meet Spy in Town:' You will be asked to travel to a certain Town and talk to a spy. You have to search during the day for the spy among the townsfolk. Just speak to every wandering citizen you see. If someone answers the secret code word, then you have found the spy. If the Townsman/Townswoman says "Eh, what kinda gibberish is that?" you know you have not found the Spy. *'Incriminate Enemy Lord:' You will be asked to send one of your elite troops inside an enemy town with incriminating evidence against an enemy Lord. Accepting to send your men in will make you lose honor. Declining the quest will decrease your relation with the lord, but increase your honor. *'Train Troops:' You will be asked to train a random number of troops to a specific type and he will give you that same number of troops but of the lowest tier for you to train. Example: he asks to train for him 10 Empire Armored Pikemen, so he will give you 10 Empire Citizens . Be sure not to train them any higher or they won't count. Note that you do not have to give the lord those exact troops; in the example given, any Empire Armored Pikemen would do, rescued, captured, converted or otherwise. *'Capture Enemy Troops:' A straight forward quest, capture the specified number of the specified troop type and return them to the quest giver. Remember to order your companions to use blunt weapons or you may have a hard time keeping them alive. *'Capture Enemy Lord:' Capture an enemy lord and return him to the quest giver. *'Fleeing Serfs:' After accepting this quest, a few groups of serfs (peasants) will spawn close to the city you are in and quickly run away. When you talk to them you get the options to let them run which boosts your relation with their original village, or tell them to return which damages your relation with their hometown. Be sure to keep fairly close to those you tell to return; if you wander too far they will try to run again. *'Be a Hired Mercenary:' You will be asked to join that faction as a mercenary and be paid. While a mercenary, the enemies of the faction you were hired by become your enemies and likewise with your employers allies. While a mercenary you cannot capture land for yourself, but you can boost your relation with that faction enough so the king may ask you to become a vassal. *'Follow Spy:' You will be asked to follow a spy who is trying to meet with his accomplices. After you have found the accomplices of the spy you'll have to deal with them and then return to the town to receive your reward. This quest is only available if you speak to a lord while in a town. Be advised, the spy leaves immediately when you exit to the town menu! He won't wait "for a while"; the moment you leave town he'll be there. The tracking skill and a relatively fast party is very important for this quest. *'Assassinate Merchant:' Given by dishonorable lords. You will be asked to assassinate a merchant who has offended the lord. This quest is only available if you speak to a lord while in a town. As soon as you exit to the town menu, you will instead face off against the merchant in the town streets. If you badly injure (but not kill) the merchant, you will be given a chance to let the merchant go. Doing so will increase your honor, but cause you to lose relation with the lord. Killing the merchant decreases the town's disposition toward you. *'Destroy Bandit Lair': you will be asked to find and eliminate a hideout for nearby bandits within 60 days. It will appear once you walk close enough to it on the map, but you can often guess its location by watching the movement of nearby bandits. Note that you cannot follow them back to their hideout because upon seeing you they will abandon their original route and flee directly away from you - however you may be able to follow their tracks. Completing the mission will reward you with a boost in relation with the lord by 4,300 experience and 1,500 denars. '''Note: '''the reward for this quest was raised to 2,000 denars. Category:Quests